1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a field emission panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A field emission material refers to a material that emits electrons if an electric field is generated around it in a vacuum. A representative example of the field emission material is a carbon nano tube. Using such a field emission material, a panel generating light may be manufactured. Hereafter, this type of panel will be referred to as a “field emission panel.”
A related-art field emission panel may expose a substrate or an insulation layer between gate electrodes in view of a structure of the substrate in the panel. At this time, if a predetermined driving voltage is applied to the related-art field emission panel, the exposed surface may be charged. Also, the related-art field emission panel is provided with a spacer for supporting opposite substrates in the panel. However, there is a problem in that the spacer is charged due to a voltage (electric potential difference) between the opposite substrates or due to backscattering generated when electrons emitted from the field emission material or accelerated electrons collide with the substrate.